


Learning from Fanfiction

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Meta, Roleplay, self betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Jared and Jensen fall into the LiveJournal fanfic rabbit hole and start to headcanon their characters. Then they start thinking about writing some themselves, afterall who knows Sam and Dean better than themselves?





	Learning from Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thep0rnfairy (Jesibella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesibella/gifts).



> I should be finishing my j2 reversebang. I should be outlining or getting a jump on my 31 ficlets for kinktober. But it's my wonderful, beautiful, amazing friend's birthday and I'm too broke to send her real presents right now so a little bit of porn it is.

They were reading fanfic, again. First Chad started sending it, because he thought it was funny. Then Danneel started sending it, because she thought it was hot. They couldn't escape it, so they decided to embrace it. They each got a livejournal account and traded "fic rec" of their favorite ones, sometimes even going to far as to read them aloud to each other.

Jared would be lying if he said that it didn't get him all hot and bothered, listening to Jensen read out all that dirty talk in Dean's voice. But he held it together pretty well. After yet another fic of a threesome that ended up with Dean angrily kicking out the girl that the brothers were supposed to be sharing and taking Sammy for himself when Jared couldn't stop himself from asking the question on his mind any longer.

"You think Dean is actually as kinky as these girls write him?"

His question is met with silence and he takes a chance to look up into Jensen's flushed face; the only evidence that Jensen might be as affected by these readings as Jared himself.

"I think, probably. I mean, I think Dean is totally comfortable with himself. He's up for anything once. He's a hedonist, man. He loves the things that make him feel good; alcohol and burgers and sex." Jared nods quietly.

"What about Sammy?" Jensen asks and Jared doesn't even have to think all that hard about his answer.

"Sam... is less confident in himself. He likes sex, sure, who wouldn't? But to him it's less about that and more about an emotional connection. I mean. Probably took him forever to sleep with Jess the first time. But she... she was a firecracker in bed. Up for anything and everything and she taught him a lot." He paused, thinking about it, getting into Sam's headspace. "Bet she pegged him. Bet they had a box of toys somewhere in that bedroom. But all these threesomes... Sam wouldn't do that. Sam's a jealous lover. He wants it all about the person in bed with him and that person has to be focused on him."

They both fell silent, sitting on either end of the couch in their shared house, each with their laptops open but asleep in their laps. Jared thought about it more, in the context of wincest. He knew that Dean would, theoretically, be it for Sam. If they ever did give into the tension between them, it would be Sam's forever.

"You ever think about... writing one of these stories? I mean, who knows the characters better than us?" Jensen asked, still with that slight flush on his face but his ears were bright red, a sure sign that he was embarrassed too.

Jared smiled, "yeah, I've thought about it. But I'm not nearly as kinky as these women that write about these stories. I would barely know what to write about."

"Awww c'mon Jay. You're the one who just said Sam and Jess had a box of toys under the bed. I mean, pegging? You know what to write." Jensen nudged his knee against Jared's thigh.

"Yeah but I've never been with a dude. I mean..." he trailed off, thinking about the drunken handjob that he and Chad traded just the once years before.

"Most of the people that write these are chicks, Jay. And they do a pretty convincing job of writing hot dude on dude action." Jensen pressed again.

"What you wanna write one? Is that why you're pressing so hard?" Jared asked again, and then looked up into Jensen's eyes again, shocked when he saw that Jensen's eyes were dilated with desire.

"We can do it together. Cmon Sammy, you know you can't resist me." Jensen lowered his voice to match Dean's usual tone. Jared felt his breathing speed up.

"Dean..." his voice was a whisper, but the smirk on Jensen's face said that he knew he was going to get his way.

"So... hanging out at a motel between hunts? Let's get some drinks, Sammy, and order a pizza and see what happens. Feelin too lazy to head out to a bar." Jared felt his face twist into the judgmental/jealous face he always used at the mention of Dean at a seedy bar trying to pick someone up.

"Too lazy to try and go out and get laid, Dean? That's pretty lame, even for you." He adjusted the way he was sitting so that he could stretch out, tucking his laptop under the couch in the process.

"Maybe I just wanna stay here with a sweet sure thing like you." Jensen threw in a wink as he said it and Jared flushed, feeling conflicted and turned on all at once.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Jensen sniffed and rolled his hips up, making it obvious that he was a little more than half hard in his jeans. "Gimme a beer would you?" 

Jared kicked out, "get it yourself, M'not your bitch." 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, everything went sideways and all the air was sucked out of the room; suddenly Jensen/Dean was right in his face, holding himself up over Jared/Sam's partially prone body.

"You would be though, wouldn't you Sammy?" He could feel Dean's breath on his face and it was intoxicating. Being the focus of all Dean's attention is all he'd ever wanted. 

"Wh-what?" He stammered and Dean lowered himself down so that their crotches were pressed together and they could each feel how aroused they were.

"You'd lemme have that sweet ass, wouldn't you Sammy? You want it don't you?" Dean's voice was low and husky and it shot right to Sam's cock.

"Wh-what? I-I- " he added intelligently. Had he thought about it? Of course. His brother, the only person he'd ever wanted so badly that it hurt, was like sex on legs. He'd wondered what Dean was like in bed; if he was as attentive as he was when he was picking someone up. If he took charge. If he was orally fixated. It was that last thought that had his gaze dropping down to Dean's lips; so close, so delicious looking.

"I've thought about it. Sweet ass like yours needs to be worshiped, you know? I'd take my time. Drive you nuts till you begged for it. You like to be eaten out, Sammy?" Sam felt his whole body shiver and he started speaking before he could think.

"No, I mean, well Jess and I ... but she never..." he trailed off awkwardly as felt the barest graze of Dean's lips on his own.

"She never what Sammy? She never ate you out? Oh, that's a shame. Love a good rimming. Giving one; feeling someone writhe under me, whining for it. Receiving one; God baby boy, there's nothing like it. But if she didn't do that, what did she do, huh? Tell me." Dean punctuated his demand with a slow roll of his hips that made sweat break out on Sam's neck. He groaned when he felt Dean duck his head down and flick the tip of his tongue across the sweat there.

"She pegged me; we both thought it was so hot. I-I-I liked it so much she got me a prostate massager." Dean breathed out hard against Sam's neck and shuddered in his arms.

"Fuck, that is so hot. Pretty girl like that with a big strap on, fucking your sweet behind." He slipped a hand around Sam's hip and under, squeezing at Sam's ass in the process. "But she never ate you out? Oh baby. The things I'm gonna do to you. You want it, right? Want this?" Dean asked, suddenly uncharacteristically insecure.

Sam could only nod. He lifted his hips and rubbed himself shamelessly along Dean's hard on. "Always wanted it. Since I was fourteen I wanted it. It's only ever been you Dean."

"Sammy you big sap." Dean smiled with love in his voice. He dipped down and pressed their lips together once, twice, before he slanted their mouths together and parted his lips. 

Sam breathed in hard through his nose and kissed as good as he got, wrapping an arm around Dean's back and pulling him all the way down into his body. They both grunted at the contact and lost control, hips humping into each other as their cocks rubbed through layers of clothing. Sam arched up as best he could; he knew it was going to be over before he could even get his clothes off. He slipped a hand up under the back of Dean's soft t-shirt and splayed his fingers across the muscles there as he blindly lifted his head for more kisses.

Dean pressed himself down into Sam hard, sparing no thought for anything other than chasing after an orgasm for both of them. When their mouths connected again Sam felt the punch of orgasm in his gut. He shuddered and whimpered as he unloaded in his underwear with the heat and heft of Dean pressing him down into the couch. He felt an answering shudder and sudden spill of wet heat in Dean’s jeans and closed his eyes to savor the feeling.

When he opened his eyes it was to Jensen’s concerned green ones. Jensen made a move to pull back and away but Jared tightened the arm he had around him to keep them pressed together. He knew they had to talk but he knew it would be easier while they were this close; close enough they could whisper and not be misunderstood.

“You okay, Jay? We okay?” Jensen asked, lifting just a little bit of his weight off Jared but not making another move to pull away.

Jared considered it. Was he okay? Yeah, he was a little embarrassed, having come in his pants like he hadn’t since he was a teenager. But he was worried. Was that all acting on Jensen’s part? After having him like that, kissing him like that, Jared thought it might break him to never have it again.

“M’okay. Was.. uh, I’m not really sure how to even ask this but was that all acting?” He took a chance and closed his eyes, breathing in deep and savoring the feelings running through him at that moment; cataloging in case he would never have it again.

“Partially acting, yeah. But I meant it for me too, not just Dean. Did you mean it?” The touch of insecurity in Jensen’s voice had Jared’s eyes opening quickly.

“Every word. For so long, Jen, you’ve been the only person I see.” Jensen nodded and ducked his head down for a kiss. Jared was shocked at how different Jensen’s kiss was from Dean’s. Jensen pulled away just enough that there was a breath of air between their lips. 

“Did you mean the other thing too? Never… uh… you’ve never been rimmed?” 

Jared felt his face flame. No girl he’d ever been with would ever do something like that, even if he thought he might have liked it. His girlfriends had always been shockingly vanilla in bed.

“No. I’ve never. I haven’t tried a lot of things. But, I think, I might like to try.” The smile that broke over Jensen’s face was so sexy, so devilish and so bright.

“Oh Jay, are we gonna have some fun. Let’s go have a shower and see what we can try.”

 


End file.
